Forum:2015-06-10 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . Many editors make light work. ---- I appears that Kaja is now so busy dealing with the new Kickstarter campaign that the new comics are not being uploaded. I am doing my best to remain patient. I will be spending most of the day at my doctor's office, so if I do get a clip up, it will be late this evening. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:52, June 10, 2015 (UTC) It seems there are, ''possibly, many "Lucrezias". It also seems some of her attempts to copy herself didn't work, probably killing the subject. AndyAB99 (talk) 21:22, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :I had been wondering about this "Queen of the Dawn". Who has apparently brought about the unification of two previously warring duchies. It certainly -sounds- like a previously unknown incarnation of Lucrezia. But suppose it isn't.... Wouldn't that be fun? -- SpareParts (talk) 02:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) The sad part about Gil's plan to bring Tarvek out of the frozen time field caused by the Take-Five Bomb is that he does not know about Tarvek having been struck with the Nullabist knife. Tarvek might well die while being pulled out of the frozen time field, but even if he survived, he would only have thirty minutes or so before he turned into a puddle of goo. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 22:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : Agatha did tell Gil in her clank-delivered message that Tarvek has been poisoned, but it's not clear at what point in hearing the message that HeadKlaus took over. -- Geoduck42 (talk) 05:30, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::She told Gil that Tarvek had been poisoned, but she failed to give him any . Klaus-in-Gil shattered the messaging device before she could finish her message or she might have explained further. Also, I think that it must have been less than three minutes between the time Tarvek was struck by the Nullabist knife and the Take-Five Bomb going off. Even if that estimate is low, Tarvek will have less than thirty minutes once his body is removed from the frozen field of time. This assumes that his removal does not do to him what it did to Captain Vole. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 10:08, June 11, 2015 (UTC) Err... Did the Foglios forget that they wrote Dimo stating that Gil figured out how to suppress the Command Response in revenants? I can see how it might not be a true "cure" (revenants being just unresponsive instead of fully de-wasped), but it'd still be something worth mentioning in their discussion... --MadCat221 (talk) 03:19, June 11, 2015 (UTC) : "Revenant" is being used a bit loosely here. Klaus refered to Agatha as a "Queen Revenant". I think Gil and company are calling Lucrezia copies "Revenants". Very different from wasp controlled slaves. AndyAB99 (talk) 08:57, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Basically, Lucrezia is in a long-desired position of every general who has ever lived--subordinates that think exactly like him.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:36, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: (The wish of every general who isn't a back-stabbing, self-centered, homicidal maniac.) Argadi (talk) 10:14, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::I tink dat Lucrezia has assumed dat she vill not cross herself. I tink dot vill be verra beeg zurprize for her. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 13:03, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :: No, "revenant" is being used correctly. That's the for even perfectly normal-acting wasped people, and not just the shamblers. also use the term in that manner. --MadCat221 (talk) 14:24, June 11, 2015 (UTC) ::: It's being used more ''broadly. I didn't say "incorrectly". I just think they are including Lucrezia copies as well as the old fashioned waspings. --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:28, June 11, 2015 (UTC)